


Lost

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what floor I’m on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writers_choice on LJ, prompt #7 loss/lost.
> 
> Inspired by real life, my husband managed to get lost in the Bon Accord shopping centre on our second day of living here in Aberdeen
> 
> For Spike, always my number one smile. I love you, Lilly.

Sam tossed a leaflet about the newest and supposedly biggest shopping mall in Colorado Springs into a nearby trashcan. Daniel checked his watch as he decided how long he and Sam would need to make their purchases and avoid the mid afternoon traffic back to Cheyenne Mountain. “What do you need again?” he asked.

“I need a new summer dress and a pair of shoes. What about you?”

“There’s a new Jorge R Acosta book that I’ve been itching to get my hands on for a while now.”

Sam smiled at Daniel’s childlike excitement. “Meet you outside Subway around three.”

Daniel softly kissed Sam on the cheek as they went their separate ways.

*

“Sure she said Subway,” Daniel muttered to himself. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, pressing 2 for Sam’s number. “Sam where are you? I’m at Subway and you’re not,” he said frantically, attempting not to panic.

“I am outside Subway Daniel.”

Daniel circled for a moment. “You’re not here,” he hyperventilated.

Sam sighed. “Daniel, listen to me. What floor are you on?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT FLOOR I’M ON!”

“I’m coming to find you,” Sam said ending the call. She frenetically searched the four floors she had visited before heading up the escalators to the remaining floors. Spotting a second Subway store seven floors above their agreed meeting place Sam shook her head as Daniel leant against a railing looking down on the expanse below. She gently approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. 

Relief and amusement washed over Daniel’s features when he turned around, pulling Sam into a crushing hug. “How did you know where to look?” he asked breathlessly.

Sam chuckled. “You got your Subway stores mixed up.”

A few minutes passed before Daniel released Sam from his faux-death grip. “Don’t tell Jack,” he pleaded. Sam took his hand, interlinking their fingers.

“I won’t.”

They made their way to the exit in comfortable silence, occasionally sniggering at the drama that unfolded for them.

“We go to other planets all the time and I get lost at the mall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the mistakes, mainly repetition, as soon as I have the time (20.6.2014)


End file.
